Star Trek: Celestial Deception
by VinGoldust
Summary: Karatek and his crew must transport one Ambassador Yarslov to the planet Talarius III. The Ambassador must settle a distpute against the Federation. However, the Cardassians have other plans for the Ambassador...


STAR TREK: CELESTIAL "Deception"  
  
"Entering Earth's orbit, sir." Lt. Commander Jackson Miller didn't turn to look at his commanding officer to know that he was acknowledged.  
  
"Excellent, Mr. Miller," Captain Karatek Curranstien stood and took a few steps away from his command chair. "Mr. Turk, contact Starfleet and tell them we have arrived to pickup Ambassador Yarslov. Number One, you have the bridge."  
  
"Aye, sir." Commander Samuel Eubank rose from his own chair to replace Karatek as commanding officer.  
  
Moments later, the doors to the Transporter Room slid open and Captain Karatek stepped through. One of the circles, that told you where one stands when ready to beam anywhere, lit up and a figure appeared in a column of blue light.  
  
"Ambassador Crystal Yarslov, I am Captain Karatek Curranstien of the USS Celestial. Welcome aboard." The Captain helped her off the Transporter stage. She just glared at the Romulan's gothic features.  
  
"I still can't believe that the Federation let a Romulan into Starfleet." Her black Ambassador robes flowed behind her as she followed an Ensign to her quarters. She called back, "It was bad enough having Klingons in Starfleet."  
  
*****  
  
"Have you located Ambassador Riven, yet?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Keep scanning." Romulan Captain Tharshik, of the war bird Death- Blade, paced back and forth on his bridge. The Romulan Emperor had made him travel, cloaked, all over the Neutral Zone border and even into Klingon and Federation space searching for Ambassador Riven Curranstien. Riven was captured by the Celestial just a short while ago.  
  
"Sir," the Romulan scan officer turned to the Vulcanoid captain. "We're picking up another ship in the sector. They're Cardassian."  
  
"Shields up, weapons armed."  
  
"Sir, they're hailing us."  
  
"On screen."  
  
"Captain Tharshik of the Romulan war bird Death-Blade. Good to see you again after all these years."  
  
"Who, might I ask, are you?"  
  
"Why, I am Korleth, of Cardassia. You don't remember me?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Korleth. I do now." Many years ago, the Death Blade had a run-in with a Cardassian ship named Thetious. Both ships left the confrontation with full crew but Tharshik lost. The two captains beamed down to the planet below to have a fight to the death. Both captains survived merely because more Romulan war birds appeared to assist the Death Blade. Korleth beamed back to his ship before Tharshik could make the final kill. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, we heard that a Romulan Ambassador was lost to the Federation, is this true?"  
  
"He was not 'lost.' The Federation Captain Karatek Curranstien, his son, kidnapped him. We have reasons to believe he may be stashed away on some remote planet in this sector."  
  
"Well, Karatek has disgraced another Empire once more. He will pay for this. We know exactly where Riven is being held. We will share this information with you if and only if you help us dishonor Karatek."  
  
"How do you expect us to help dishonor Karatek himself?"  
  
"By capturing the Federation Ambassador he is transporting to Talarus III. By doing this, the Cardassian Empire will regain its honor."  
  
"How did you come up with this information?"  
  
"You know, the Romulans aren't the only empire with spies within the Federation."  
  
"Right. First you will tell us where Riven is, then we will help you."  
  
"We will get Riven and bring him to you once Karatek has been dishonored!"  
  
"Wrong! You can go and get Riven, give him to us, and then we will help you."  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Another voice came from the Cardassian ship. Ambassador Riven stepped into the view screen. "Captain, you will assist these Cardassians under my authority. If you refuse, I will have you executed publicly as a criminal of treason against the Empire."  
  
"Very well, Ambassador."  
  
*****  
  
"Captain, breaking orbit of Earth, now."  
  
"Set a course for Talarius III, maximum warp."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
The doors to the turbo lift slid open as the Federation Ambassador strode out onto the bridge. She looked around in disgust, as she made here way to the lower level of the Celestial's bridge.  
  
"Just look at this place," Ambassador Yarslov said aloud, "Did Starfleet really expect me to be satisfied being transported on a fighter?"  
  
"With all due respect, Ambassador," Commander Eubank stood. "This is a Galaxy-class starship. We are well aware of the Cardassian plot to assassinate you. We have taken every precaution to protect you."  
  
"Well, apparently not," She was now looking at the main view screen where a Cardassian battle cruiser stood in their way to Talarius III. "Destroy it, now!"  
  
"This is not your ship, Ambassador" Karatek stood and moved in front of the other two. "Hail them."  
  
"Hailing frequencies open, sir."  
  
"This is Captain Karatek Curranstien of the Federation starship Celestial. Identify yourselves." The view screen flickered to life showing a reptilian Cardassian captain.  
  
"Captain Karatek. " He paused. "I am Captain Korleth of the Cardassian Empire. You will turn over Ambassador Yarslov to us. If you do not comply, we will open fire on your ship."  
  
"We will do no such thing. And I hope you realize that you are severely out-gunned and out-classed."  
  
"I am well aware of the fire power of the Celestial. We are not worried."  
  
"If you are not worried, then try and attack. Karatek out. Give me full shields and weapons, boys. Mr. Coal, scan for any other ships in the area."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Weapons and shields on-line." The Klingon lieutenant Maximus Tuj reported.  
  
The Ambassador just stood there and watching the Celestial crew go to work. Yarslov almost was in awe about hoe efficiently they worked together as a unit and not just as individuals on a Starfleet bridge.  
  
"Sir, the Cardassian ship is firing!" The ship shook hard as phaser beams slammed into the shields of the Celestial.  
  
"Return fire!" Eubank rushed to the upper level to assist with the attack. Phasers from the Celestial shot back at the Cardassian ship and they collided dead on target.  
  
"Sir," Mr. Coal, at the scans, "We have another problem. Romulan War Bird decloaking on the port side."  
  
"Identify it!" Karatek almost screamed.  
  
"It is the Death Blade, Captain." The Vulcan science officer Sho-Hin spoke up. "The commanding officer is Captain Tharshik."  
  
""Tharshik." Karatek stood staring at the Cardassian vessel. "Oh, no. Korleth must have gotten Tharshik to help kidnap Yarslov. Damn those Romulans."  
  
"What do you suggest we do about this?" The Ambassador finally opened her mouth on a nice and quiet bridge. "I say protect me and destroy both ships."  
  
"How the hell did she become an Ambassador?" Eubank said under his breath, only heard by himself and Lieutenant Tuj.  
  
"Ambassador, we could easily take out one of the ships at a time. This is going to be a lot more difficult taking them both together." The ship shook again as both enemy ships fired on the Celestial. "Suggestions?"  
  
*****  
  
"Keep firing!" Ambassador Riven yelled at the Cardassian weapons officer. "Don't destroy it. I want Yarslov and Karatek taken alive!"  
  
"Aye, Ambassador.  
  
"Hail the Romulan Ship." Korleth stood in the center of the bridge giving out orders. "Tell them to drill into the shields and fire but don't destroy them."  
  
"Captain, they are returning fire." The Cardassian ship shook hard as Phasers hit the shields. "Shields down to 46 percent."  
  
"Ambassador," Korleth turned to Riven, "you need to tell them that you are on board. If not, they will surely destroy us."  
  
"No, they won't." The ambassador responded. "Karatek is too well trained as a Starfleet officer. He won't kill us, he'll attempt to capture us and try to interrogate us for our motives."  
  
"You better be right!" Korleth nearly lost his balance as more Phaser fire collided with the Cardassian ship.  
  
"Shields almost gone. Down to seven percent."  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, the Cardassian ship's shields are failing!"  
  
"Continue firing at the Celestial. Try to draw their fire away from the Ambassador."  
  
The Romulan war bird shook hard and many of the bridge crew fell out of their positions.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tharshik demanded moving toward the scans position.  
  
"Another ship, Sir. It's Federation. Identifying. it's the USS Washington."  
  
"Fire aft torpedoes, target their weapons systems. Don't let them near the Celestial."  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, another ship in the sector."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Federation, galaxy-class, it's the Washington. They're firing at the Death Blade."  
  
Karatek stood in the dead center of the bridge. "Target the Cardassian ship's bridge and stand by. How are the shields?"  
  
"Holding at 74 percent, sir." Maximus Tuj responded glancing at the other federation ship on screen.  
  
"Good, Mr. Tuj. Get ready to fire at the Cardassians."  
  
"Sir, they're targeting our bridge."  
  
"He won't fire. He'll destroy us only if it's his last alternative."  
  
"We can't take that chance." Korleth walked up beside Riven and looked him dead in the eye. "We tried to claim honor by defying our empire and yours. Zectea, contact the Celestial and tell them to beam Ambassador Riven off our ship and we will return to Cardassian space as a sign of retreat."  
  
"Delay that order!" Riven yelled at the communications officer. "Continue firing at the Celestial." No one moved except for Zectea who had already sent the message to the Celestial.  
  
"I know that being imprisoned in the Dragonheart had to have been hard. but you are no longer as powerful as you once were."  
  
"You have no idea, Korleth. and you and your empire will feel my true wrath once I retrieve it once more. I am the only one in the Universe that knows the true power of the elfish blade."  
  
"Sir, they're responding. They've accepted our terms and will prosecute the Romulans for this act of war."  
  
"Excellent job, Zertea."  
  
"Mark my words, Korleth," Riven spoke. "Your entire empire will fall because of you!"  
  
"They may energize when ready."  
  
"Yes, sir." A blue column of light formed around Riven and with in seconds, he was gone, never taking his eyes off Korleth.  
  
"Helm, set a course for Cardassia Prime and engage."  
  
*****  
  
"The Cardassian ship is leaving, sir!"  
  
"What?" Tharshik sprung to his feet staring at the golden ship soaring toward Cardassia Prime. "This can't be! Hail them, now!"  
  
"No response."  
  
"Follow them!" The Romulan war bird shook violently as the Celestial continued the assault on the Romulan vessel.  
  
"Engines, weapons and shields off-line, sir. We're being boarded!"  
  
Columns of blue light appeared on the bridge and throughout the ship as members of the Celestial and the Washington boarded.  
  
*****  
  
"Yes, Captain, we will make sure these Romulans are taken to the proper prison." Captain Chris Austin of the USS Celestial reassured Karatek via hailing frequencies.  
  
"Thank you, Captain. We will make sure Riven is more secured after we deliver Ambassador Yarslov to Talarius III."  
  
"Of course, Captain. Austin out."  
  
"Helm, set a course for Talarius III. Mr. Eubank, come with me to my ready room. Mr. Sho-Hin, you have the bridge." The first officer followed his Captain to the Captain's ready room, as Sho-Hin crossed down from the upper deck and took the Captain's place in his chair.  
  
"Number one," Karatek spoke once both officers were completely inside the ready room. "Why do you think that the Cardassians suddenly became so interested in the Federation?"  
  
"Sir, out of all honesty, I don't know."  
  
"I received a message from Starfleet yesterday that told us about the Cardassians invading Federation space. I gave it no thought, mainly due to the fact that the route between Earth and Talarius III is no where near the Cardassian/Federation border."  
  
"So why would they move so far into Federation space?"  
  
"Exactly, unless they're after something specifically in this area. But everything here is abundant throughout Federation space. except us."  
  
"They must be after the Ambassador. We need to get her to Talarius III as quickly as possible."  
  
"Good idea, number one." Suddenly the red alert lights and sirens activated and both Karatek and Eubank returned to the bridge.  
  
"Report!" Karatek took a seat in his command chair and Sho-Hin returned to his post.  
  
"Sir, there are two Klingon birds of prey and one Cardassian battle cruiser dead ahead. They're hailing us, sir."  
  
"On screen."  
  
"Captain Karatek. I am Captain Z'Klar of the Klingon Empire. We have captured this Cardassian ship and are ready to turn it over to you."  
  
"Tell me, Captain, are all Cardassians off this ship?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Scan the ship." He quietly said to Mike Coal at the scans command.  
  
"Nothing, sir, no life signs." The ensign replied.  
  
"Well, I see that you are a man of your word, Captain. Mr. Tuj, target the Cardassian vessel and fire at will."  
  
"Well, hold on, Captain." Z'Klar's concern was definitely showing on his face. "Don't you, I mean, the Federation need this ship as a study device or something?"  
  
"No, not really. The Federation has already gathered all the information they need about the Cardassians. They have no use for their ships. We actually have been ordered to destroy any Cardassian ship found in Federation space."  
  
"There has been no such order."  
  
"You correct me on my own council's orders? That's almost like telling you that Kahless is wrong. Besides, how would you know about whether or not that order was made?"  
  
"Uh, well."  
  
"Mr. Tuj, fire at will."  
  
"WAIT!" Another voice came from the Klingon ship. He was Cardassian. The person moved into the view screen. "Don't destroy my ship. I will return and we will leave in peace."  
  
"Yes, you will. Mr. Tuj, fire the EMP." From the center of the saucer section, a bluish green electric field shot out of covering the three ships. "Now, you will find that your shields are gone and if you don't leave, we will destroy you all here and now."  
  
"Very well," Z'Klar spoke and turned the view screen off. All three ships slowly moved away and toward the Klingon Neutral Zone.  
  
"That was surprisingly easy." Samuel Eubank said turning to his Captain.  
  
"Don't count the Cardassians out yet. Ten to one, they've manipulated the Ferangii as well. They've probably talked to every species known minus the deadly Borg."  
  
"True. They probably haven't talked to the Borg."  
  
"Then again, maybe they have." Karatek turned and sat down in his chair. "Continue on course, Mr. Miller."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Where did the Ambassador go?" Karatek asked all of the bridge crew at once.  
  
"I believe she went back to her quarters." Lieutenant John Yitz spoke up. "I think I saw her getting on the turbo lift a short while ago."  
  
"Good, get her out of our hair." Karatek glanced at Commander Eubank who had replied.  
  
*****  
  
"Captain, Talarius III is fifteen minutes away."  
  
"Very good. Number one, you have the bridge, I need to go and have a chat with Ambassador Yarslov." Karatek proceeded to the turbo lift and within minutes was standing outside of the Ambassador's quarters. The doors opened and The Federation Captain stepped through. He went through only to find Ambassador Yarslov having a meeting with Ambassador Riven. "What the hell is going on here? You are supposed to be in the brig!"  
  
"Captain!" Yarslov stood quickly and faced Karatek. Riven just sat in this chair, his smile faded into a glare at his half-Romulan son. "I wasn't expecting you to come by."  
  
"Why is the Romulan Ambassador in your quarters?"  
  
"I was intrigued by why the Cardassians would enlist the Romulans, Klingons and the Ferangii into something like a mere kidnapping?"  
  
"So, Riven, you were in on this too?"  
  
"I was on the Cardassian ship, wasn't I?" Riven slowly rose and crossed over to his son. "You see, Karatek, the Cardassian ship Serebus and two Ferangii ships await you at Talarius III. The two Ferangii ships will distract your attention while the Serebus comes from behind and attacks. When the Cardassians attack that's when the Ferangii make their move. They combine drills and take the Ambassador. Then, trade her to the Cardassians, for the right price, of course."  
  
"And how am I supposed to trust you?"  
  
"Well, are you just planning to go straight in and drop off the Ambassador and leave?"  
  
"What I want to know is why the Cardassians want the Ambassador."  
  
"The Ambassador is not wanted to reach Talarius III. If Talarius III pulls out of the Federation, then the Cardassians will attempt to bring the Talarians into their cause. And what is their cause? To destroy the Federation."  
  
*****  
  
Captain Zeereth stared at the forward view screen while the bridge crew of the Serebus worked on updating reports and getting everything on- line.  
  
"Celestial is two minutes away, sir." V'reekta glanced at his captain just briefly and then went back to work. Zeereth knew as well as V'reekta did that the Celestial could very well cripple them if they were not careful, and if the Ferangii didn't do their jobs.  
  
*****  
  
"Entering the Talarius III sector, sir. The two Ferangii ships are in orbit around Talarius III, just as the Ambassador said." Commander Eubank returned back to his post next to his captain from the scanner offers console. "Maybe he's right."  
  
""It could be that my father is telling the truth for once." Karatek stared at the two ships. "Hail them. I want to talk to the head captain of the two ships."  
  
"Channel open, sir."  
  
"This is Captain Karatek Curranstien of the USS Celestial. By order of the Federation you will disengage your orbit around Talarius III and you may resume once our business is done."  
  
"No response, Captain."  
  
"Karatek," Riven entered the bridge via turbo lift accompanied by Ambassador Yarslov. "Try to talk to the Ferengii won't work. Tell them what you know, and promise them a higher price."  
  
"What would I do without you, dad," Karatek whispered barely loud enough for his first officer to hear. "Ferangii vessels, we know what is going on with you and the Cardassians. Whatever it is they're paying you, we'll double it."  
  
"They're responding, sir."  
  
"Captain, we have discussed this thoroughly and will comply." The Ferangii captain's image flickered to life on the forward view screen. He sat alone and talked to the Federation captain without any emotion in his voice.  
  
"Shields to maximum, arm all weapons. Prepare the EMP."  
  
"Captain, why are you taking war-like precautions? We are not about to attack a Federation ship like a bunch of Cardassians."  
  
"Target and fire!" Two photon torpedoes shot out and collided with the ship.  
  
"Their shields are down to 46 percent, sir," Mr. Coal said.  
  
"Fire again. And keep an eye on the other two." Two more torpedoes shot out at the ship and hit the shields, eliminating their power.  
  
"Shields have been eliminated."  
  
"Hail the Cardassian ship and tell them to surrender or we'll start destroying their already shield less ship."  
  
"Aye, sir." Lt. Commander Miller turned back to his console.  
  
*****  
  
"Those damn Ferangii didn't do their jobs." Zeereth stood up and yelled those words as loudly as he could. "Don't respond to their hails. Make the think we are defenseless, take weapons off-line."  
  
The bridge crew worked fast to try and follow the Captain's orders.  
  
"Hail the Ferangii ships and order them to attack the Celestial."  
  
"That's going to be a problem for the fearful Ferangii, sir." V'reekta didn't turn to look his captain in the eye. "The Celestial has fired an EMP blast at the two ships. They have to shields and they're retreating."  
  
"DAMN! Take the ship back to Cardassian space and inform the council of what happened."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
*****  
  
"Captain, all three ships are retreating."  
  
"Good." Karatek turned to face the upper deck where his father stood. "Thank you, Ambassador. For this, we'll have you transported back to Romulan space. We will let you make one transmission to Romulus, but it will be greatly monitored."  
  
"No need, Karatek. I shall remain in the custody of the Federation until the Romulan Star Empire forcefully comes and rescues me. So, I am officially under your control. Shall I head for the Brig?"  
  
"No, father. I think you should be held down there on Talarius III with Ambassador Yarslov, whom you seem to have grown attached to. But beware that all your transmissions, incoming or out will be highly monitored. But, before we do that, Ambassador Yarslov here needs to get down to the surface."  
  
*****  
  
"Captain?" Commander Eubank strolled up behind his captain. "Is something bothering you? You seem troubled."  
  
Karatek took another sip of his Klingon blood wine. For some reason he acquired a taste for it. It possibly could have been back when he was a commander and two Lieutenants and himself were stranded with a group of Klingons that only had blood wine to drink. Now he merely drank it when he was on shore leave or when he needed to relax on his off hours.  
  
"I can tell you what is troubling me. My own father turned on the Talarians and the Federation. And what makes it worse, Ambassador Yarslov went with him, willfully."  
  
"How the hell did she ever become an ambassador?" Sam said.  
  
Ignoring Sam's comment, Karatek went on. "And now, the Talarians are requesting we go to war with the Cardassians, while others say we should attack the Romulan Star Empire. If I could go back in time when we transported Riven to Talarius III, I would have had him beamed directly into space."  
  
"Now, captain, let's not get too rash about this. The best thing we can do is just let it all pass." Both officers turned away from the window which looked out at the USS Celestial, docked at Star base 36.  
  
"That's the thing, Sam, it won't pass. The Talarians will demand blood until they get it. So will the Politicians at Starfleet. Face it, Sam; we're going to be fighting two Empires at once. The truly best thing to do is to try and get Riven as soon as possible. He is the one really in charge of the Romulan Empire."  
  
Karatek took another drink of his blood wine while he and his first officer strolled back to the Celestial boarding dock. New orders came in from Starfleet ordering them to look into the disappearance of a Federation transport ship that carried one Professor Franklin Eichhorn and his first commander. They had orders, and the wars would have to wait. 


End file.
